looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where are the Toons Now
Where Are The Toons Now is a parody series of the Where Are They Now series where famous cartoon characters are explored and revealed what they are doing. The show is scheduled to run for five seasons with fifty episodes per season. The show will be hosted by Bugs Bunny. The cartoon characters will be played by professional voice actors. designs (drawn by jonathan lowrie).jpg|designs (drwan by jonathan lowrie) designs (drawn by jonathan lowrie) 2.jpg|designs (drawn by jonathan lowrie) 2 designs (drawn by jonathan lowrie) 3.jpg|designs (drawn by jonathan lowrie) 3 Cast rob paulson as bugs bunny corey burton as thee narrator Guest Stars jimmy mccraigen as wander tara strong as sylvia rocky and kim possible kath soucie as lola bunny jack black as the pink panther and screwbaal squirrel jim cumming as darkwing duck and winnie the pooh bill murray as pepsiman jim carrey as the noid jess harnell as wakko and roger rabbit katie soucie as dot antonio banderas as chester cheetah kathie lee as the cadbury caramel bunny angelina jolie as kitty softpaws and june arnold schwartzengger and sylvester Stallone as heckle and jeckle seth green and as henry and the backtyardigans and orson and roy steve carell as bullwinkle and swiper the fox and bubsy the bobcat john goodman as fred flintstone john dimaggio as bender and felix the cat the chucke e cheese animatronics as themselves eminem as parappa the rapper david beckham as danger mouse and coco the monkey tony danza as freakazoid and the snorks paul hogan as nack the weasel bucky o hare oogtar brie bella as pauline and jazz jackrabbit muttley and gabby goat sgt. slaugher as mcgrudd the crime dog hulk hogan as dick dastardly clint wastwood as tom terrific mike judge as beavis butthead etc Billy Gardell as Clint Clobber Grey Griffin as Jeannie the Babysitter Phil Lamarr as Black Vulcan Season 1 # Wander and Sylvia-In the premiere episode of Where are the Toons Now, the careers of Wander and Sylvia from the Disney series Wander Over Yonder are explored as well as Sylvia's surprising confessions and Wander's transformation into a musical artist. #Lola Bunny-Lola Bunny's career is explored as we take a look at what she has been up to as Bugs interviews her bringing back memories for her. #The Pink Panther-The famous silent panther with pink fur's career is explored. #Darkwing Duck-The terror that flaps in the night himself's career is explored. #Pepsiman-The famous superhero representative for Pepsi Japan's career is explored #The Noid-Domino's famous pizza ruining mascot's career is explored from fame to Domino's confessing they would no longer avoid the Noid. #The Animaniacs-the careers of the animated cast of Steven Spielberg's Animaniacs are explored. #Chester Cheetah-The spokescat for Cheetos' career is explored and the amazing story of his comeback is told. #The Cadbury Caramel Bunny-The sexy spokesrabbit for Cadbury Caramel Bars career is explored. #Kitty Softpaws-The ex girlfriend of Puss in Boots' career is explored. #Heckle and Jeckle-The careers of the duo known as the "Talking Magpies" are explored. #Secret Squirrel-Agent Triple Zero's career is explored and his flashing scandals are approached as well. #Henry and June-The careers of the hosts of Nickelodeon's KaBlam are explored. #Kim Possible-The secret who can do anything's career is explored. #Rocky and Bullwinkle-the duo of a flying squirrel and a dim witted moose's career's are explored #Winnie the Pooh-The stuffed bear of Disney's career is explored and given an interviewed about his comeback in the upcoming film Christopher Robin. #Screwball Squirrel-The career of the well known Tex Avery star is explored as well as the rumors of his death being false. #The Backyardigans-The famous adventuring team of animals from Nick Jr.'s careers are explored. #Orson's Farm-The careers of the cast of Orson's Farm are explored. #Swiper the Fox-The villainous fox thief nemesis of Dora the Explorer's career is explored #Fred Flintstone-The career of the father of the Flintstones is explored. #I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon-The weasel and baboon duo's careers are explored. #Bender Rodriguez-The foul mouthed drinking smoking pimp ass robot of Futurama's career is explored. #Mr. Magoo-The blind sighted man's career is explored. #Krazy Kat-The career of a kat who loved a mouse just because he threw a brick at her is explored #Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronics-The career's of munch's make believe band are explored #Bubsy the Bobcat-The failed videogame mascot's career is explored as well as his comeback #Parappa the Rapper-The rapping dog's career is explored #Felix the Cat-The career of a cat with a magical bag of tricks is explored. #Freakazoid-The nutty super teen extraordinaire's career is explored #Pinky and the Brain-the lab mice duo's careers are explored. #Danger Mouse-London's greatest secret agent's career is explored. #The cast of Gravity Falls-The careers of the cast of one of Disney's greatest shows are explored. #Coco the Monkey-the mascot for Coco Crisps career is explored. #Wallace and Gromit-the careers of the famous duo of a man and his dog are explored. #Pauline-The career of the first girlfriend of Mario is explored. #Oogtar-The career of the caveman from the Super Mario World cartoon is explored. #Gabby Goat-The long-forgotten partner of Porky Pig is explored. #Nack the Weasel aka Fang the Sniper-The career of the forgotten gunslinger of the Sonic franchise is explored #Jazz Jackrabbit-The space jackrabbit's career is explored. #Bucky O'Hare-The funky fresh rabbit's career is explored. #McGruff the Crime Dog-The spokesdog for crime prevention's career is explored. #Hong Kong Phooey-The one number super guy's career is explored. #Dick Dastardly and Muttley-The crime duo of Wacky Races' careers are explored. #Tom Terrific-The terrific hero's career is explored. #George of the Jungle-The career of the iconic jungleman is explored. #Roger Rabbit-the career of the rabbit who hung out with other Toons is explored. #Mighty Mouse-The career of the mouse superhero is explored. #The Snorks-The undersea creatures careers' are explored. #Mighty the Armadillo-The career of this forgotten Sonic character is explored as well as his return in Sonic Mania Plus. Season 2 #Ranger Smith-The ranger of Jellystone Park's career is explored. #Dudley Do-Right-The famous Mountie's career is explored. #The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force-The careers of the agents of TUFF are explored #Rocko-The career of a wallaby with a modern life is explored. #The Thundercats-The careers of the team of humanoid cat creatures are explored. #G.I.Joe-The team of soldiers fighting against the COBRA organization led by Cobra Commander and Destro's careers are explored. #The Scooby-Doo Gang - The careers of Mystery Inc. are explored. #The Rugrats-The careers of the crew of babies who grew up before our eyes are explored. #The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-The careers of the lean mean green fighting pizza eating team of four turtle brothers are explored #Ren and Stimpy-The careers of the duo of a villainous chihuahua and a dimwitted cat are explored. #Dexter-The career of the boy genius with a secret laboratory behind the bookcase is explored. #Cool Cat-The coolest cat in cartoons career is explored as well as his comeback on The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. #Auggie Doggy and Doggy Daddy-The careers of the father-son duo of dogs are explored. #Garfield-The lasagna-eating, Monday hating, dog-off-the-table-kicking, lazy fat orange cat's career is explored. #Atom Ant-The superhero ant's career is explored #Heathcliff-The supposed ripoff of Garfield's career is explored as well as his rivalry with Garfield himself. #Snooper and Blabber-The Cat and mouse detectives career's are explored as well as how they have become detectives in real life. #Mordecai and Rigby-The stars of of Regular Show themselves are interviewed as their careers are explored. #Danny Phantom-The half ghost hero's career is explored. #Finn and Jake-The two cool dude heroes of adventure time's career's are explored #Ruff Ruffman-Bugs Bunny interviews the host of Fetch and his friends as their careers are explored as they answer questions about the upcoming spin-off The Ruff Ruffman Show. #The Totally Spies-Three teenage female spies careers are explored and interviewed on what keeps them in the acting spirit. #Samurai Jack-the samurai wielding a magical sword's career is explored. #Bravoman-The obscure video game hero who got his own animated series on shiftylook's YouTube channel's career is explored. #Daffy Duck-The duck with a temper's career is explored as well as his constant scandals. #Droopy-The dog with an appropriate name's career is explored as well as his constant depression. #Jabberjaw-The shark who drums in a band whose career took place in the future's career is explored. #Sonic Underground-The band of three royal hedgehog sibling's career's are explored. #Iago the Parrot-The parrot from Disney's Aladdin's career is explored from villain to hero and bugs interviews him about what he is up to now. #Johnny Bravo-The hunky Elvis inspired Blondie's career is explored as well as his many harassment scandals. #Pepe le Pew-The famous french skunk's career is explored as well as his many rape scandals. #Snoopy-Charlie Brown's faithful dog's career is explored as well as his friendship with Woodstock. #Huckleberry Hound-The career of the blue furred dog is explored along with his many appearances in movies with his other Hanna Barbera pals #Mr.Peabody & Sherman-The careers of a duo of a dog and his boy and his dog who traveled through time are explored and how they have managed to make their father and son-like bond work all these years. #Beavis & Butthead-The MTV duo of perverted simple minded teens careers are explored as well as Beavis's and Daria's marriage. #The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force-the agents of Tuff's career's are explored #Chowder-the chubby little rabbit hippo thing with a big appetite's career is explored #Jimmy Neutron-The career of the boy genius of Retroville is explored. #Asterix-The career of the famous comic strip character with godlike power is explored. #Popeye-The spinach-eating one-eyed sailorman's career is explored. #Huckleberry Hound-The career of the blue hound dog who sings "Oh My Darling Clementine" is explored. #Johnny Quest-The career of the adventurous kid who went on adventures with his father and others is explored. #Tom & Jerry-The cat and mouse duo's careers are explored. #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit-Disney's first creation's career is explored as well as his comeback in epic mickey #Tin Pan & Alley-The careers of the Siamese cat trio from the direct-to-DVD Tom & Jerry movies are explored. #The cast of The Fairly OddParents-With the series recently cancelled after Butch left Nickelodeon, the cast of the hit Nick show are interviewed on what they will do now. #The cast of Harvey Beaks-Harvey, Fee, Foo and all of their friends are interviewed about what they are gonna do now since Harvey Beaks was announced to be ending. #The Black & White Spies-The two spies of Mad magazine's Spy Vs Spy career's are explored. #Aquaman-The underwater hero's career is explored. #Captain Planet-The environmental hero's career is explored. #Vini Griffon-The career of the replacement dog for Brian when he was run over is explored and interviewed about what he will do now. #The Total Drama Contestants-The contestants of the Total Drama Series are explored. #Speed Buggy-The talking race car and his friends's careers are explored. #The Green Lantern-The Career of the intergalactic hero with a special ring is explored #George & Junior-The inappropriately duo of a big bear and a small bear's careers are explored as well as George's struggle to find a girlfriend #Speed Racer-The speed demon from japan's career is explored as well as his drug addiction and many arrests and struggles #Jem and the Holograms-the truely outrageous band's careers are explored #Josie and the pussycats-the band with long ears and tails for a hat's careers are explored #She-ra-He man's sister's career is explored Season 3 # First squad-The heroes's of hero 108's careers are explored # The Ghostbusters-The career's of the team of ghost hunters are explored # Mainframe guardians-The heroes and villains of mainframe's careers are explored # Sylvester & Tweety-The duo of a cat and a canary career's are explored # Birdman-The winged superhero powered by the sun's career is explored along with his comeback role in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and his death in a traffic incident # Pound Puppies-The Career's of Cooler, Whopper, Nose Marie,Bright Eyes, and howler and they're roles of helping puppies getting adopted are explored # Lucky Luke-The lucky cowboy's career is explored # The Captain and the Kids-The Captain and his kids career's are explored # Count Duckula-The vegetarian vampire duck's career is explored #Rick & Morty-The duo of a alcoholic genius grandpa and his grandson's career are explored as well as how they inspired back to the future #Space Ghost-The space hero with sun gauntlet's career is explored as well as his talk show host career #Brak & Zorak-Space Ghost's former enemies turned friends and hosts of the cartoon planet revival are explored as well as Brak's sacrifice to save the chocolate factory Bug's also interviews Zorak about how he regrets belittling Brak and his upcoming documentary about his life #The Herculoids-The team of space age heroes careers are explored #Catdog-The combined twins of a cat and dog's careers are explored as well as they're successful self removal surgery #The humongous entertainment characters-the characters of humongous entertainment's career's are explored as well the spy fox characters careers in movies pajama Sam's new job as a comic store owner Freddie fish's death and putt putt ever wondrous racing career #Sylvia the cat and Sylvester Jr.-Sylvester's wife and son's careers are explored as well as Sylvia's death and Sylvester's grief for her and Sylvester Jr.'s on set meltdown #Lilo & Stitch-the disney duo of a little girl and an experiment's career's are explored as well as stitch's new life as a bodybuilder #Fanny-osawld's ex girlfriend's career is explored #Horace Horsecollar-The anthropomorphic horse friend of mickey mouse's career is explored #Felix the cat-the black and white cat's career is explored as well as his many criminal acts #Batman-the caped crusader's career is explored as well as his tragic filing for bankruptcy and decent into alcoholism #geoffery giraffe-the mascot of toys r us is interview about what he is gonna do due to toys r us filing for bankruptcy and closing they're doors #Darkwing duck-the terror that flaps in the night's career is explored as well as his struggle to find a new career as well as the death of his sidekick launchpad mcquack and having to deal with the labor laws with gosalyn #taz-the tasmanian devil's career is explored as well as his struggle with adhd and descent into madness #the teen titans-the teen titans are intrviewed and the reason they made teen titans go #misty and brock-the two first best friends of ash ketchum are interviewed and what they are doing with they're careers nowadays #pete puma-one of bugs bunny's old enemies is interviewed about his rough past and new career and struggles and failed auditions #aero the acrobat-the flying little bat is interviewed as well as his big break into the circus #zero the kamikaze squirrel- the japenese samurai squirrel is interviewed as well as his many scandals and his new job of being a fitness instructor #nights-the heroine of dreams is interviewed as well as he new job of being a model of tootown secret underwear and her marriage to nerdluck blanko #the nerdlucks-the little aliens from space jam are interviewed about they're new jobs and nawt's tragic death and blanko's marriage to nights #the electric mayhem-the house band of the muppet show's careers are explored as well as animal having to be tragically put down and zoot's hash smuggling scandal and janice's breakup with sgt.floyd peppers #paddy pelican-the forgotten pelican's career is explored #Andy Panda-The long forgotten co star of woody woodpecker's career is explored as well as his lawsuit with mickey mous for his pants #Floyd Minton -granny's nephew from baby looney tune's career is explored #Deputy Dusty and Yabba-Doo -they two western cowboys careers are explored #Scrappy-Doo -the young pup who saved scooby doo's career is explored as well as his struggles #Jeannie the Babysitter -the babysitter from tom and jerry's career is explored as well as her rehab sessions #Scare Bear -yogi's racing partner in the space race's career is explored #Quack-Up -huckelberry hound's partner from the space race's career is explored #Archie's Gang -the classic gang from archie comic's career's are explored #Captain Caveman -the caveman themed superhero's career is explored #Cleveland Brown -the only black guy on family guy's career is explored as well as his short lived spin off the cleveland show #Megan Williams -in a special episode we look at what happened to the humans from the first my little pony cartoon starting with megan williams #Molly Williams - in part 2 of the mlp gen 1 special we look at the career of molly williams #Danny Williams - in the final part of the mlp gen 1 special we look at the career of danny williams #Arnold Shortman - the football head himself's career is explored #The Brady Kids -the spinoff from the brady bunch's career's are explored #Andy Larkin -the prankster's career is explored as well as his life in prison #Johnny Test -the flame headed kid with a weird family's career is explored Season 4 #Spike the Bulldog -the bulldog of tom and jerry is explored #Inspector Gadget -the bumbling mechanical detective's career is explored #Sterling Archer -the spy of adult swim's career is explored #Bob Blecher -the father of bob's burger's career is explored #Mammy Two-Shoes -the mom of jimmy two shoe's career is explored #Zak -the pirate hero's career is explored #Rabbids -the crazy alien rabbits' careers are explored #King Koopa -the former version of bowser's career is explored #Yogi Bear -we take another look at yogi's descent into insanity in this episode #Clint Clobber -we take a look at the career at the abusive owner of tom cat #Margaret -mordecai's former girlfriend's career is explored as well as her trasofrmation into a victoria's secret model #CJ -the second girfriend of mordecai's career is explored as well as her stripper career #Doug Funnie -the kid who live in a litterally coolorful world's career is explored #Jeannie (Jeannie) -the genie girl's career is explored #Melissa Duck -daffy'd ex girlfriend's career is explored as well as her latest singing career #Tina Russo -daffy's curent girlfriend's career is explored as well as her and daffy's marriage #Flim-Flam -the kid on the 13 ghosts of scooby doo's career is explored #Scooby-Dum -the idiotic cousin of scooby doo's career is explored #Andy Davis -the kid from toy story's career is explored #SwaySway and Buhdeuce -the breadwinner's career is explored #Sanjay and Craig -a kid and pet snake duo's careers are explored #Droopy -the droopy eyed dog's career is explored #Xander Crews -the sex machine's career is explored #Duke and Annie -scrappy's gang's careers are explored #Sabrina Spellman -the teenage's witch's career is explored #Dripple -droopy's son's career is explored #Randy Cunningham -the ninth grade ninja's career is explored #The 7D -the seven dwarves career's are explored #Robotboy -the little robotic hero's career is explored #6teen -the teenage friends from 6teen's career's are explored #Chris McLean -the host of total drama is explored #Chef Hatchet -the chef of total drama is explored #Don (from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) - the host of the ridiculous race is explored #Carl Crashman -the lazy sterotypical teenager's career is explored #Clyde Bunny - the husband of bunny's career is explored #Loopy De Loop -the french wolf's career is explored #Tuxedo Penguin -the penguin who lives in a zoo's career is explored #Teen Angels -the friend of captain caveman are explored #Blue Falcon and Dynomutt - the crime fighting duo next to batman and robin are explored #Wonder Twins -the powerful twins zim and zan are explored #Wendy and Marvin -they friends of the super friends career's are explored #Apache Chief -the stereotypical indian superhero who grew big is explored as well as his disappearance #Black Vulcan -the black superhero with electirc powers are explored #El Dorado -the spankish hero is explored #Samurai (Super Friends) -the sword wielding hero is explored #Mumby - the police detective dog's career is explored, as well as his role as a semi-antagonist in some media Season 5 #Muttley - dick dastardly's sidekick is explored #Dick Dastardly - the villain of the wacky racers is explored #Dread Baron - the supposed copy of dick dastardly is explored #Mark Dexler, VJ Mendhi, Woody Jenkins and Sam Goodman - #Sally Sargent -the all american girl from a failed pilot's career is explored #Thomasina Cat - the cat with three lives career and death is explored #Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Hip, Hop and Kooky von Koopa -the original koopalings career's are explored #Flim-Flam -the kid from the 13 ghosts of scooby doo are explored #Honey Bunny -bugs bunny's ex's career is explored #Cindy Bear - yogi bear's girlfriend's career is explored as well as her death at the hands off yogi #Captain Rex -the clone captain of star wars's career is explored #Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios and Hera Syndulla -the star wars rebels career's are explored #Ray the Flying Squirrel -the flying squirrel of the sonic the hedgehog franchise's career and comeback are explored #Zim -the alien invader's career is explored #Ben Tennyson -the hero with ten alien's career's are explored #Rook Blonko -ben's sidekick is explored #Gwen Tennyson -ben's cousin is explored #Kevin Levin -gwen's boyfriend is explored #Lucy Mann-gwne and ben's wacky cousin is explored #Cooper Daniels -ben's ally is explored #Manny Armstrong -the fourarmed friend of ben is explored #Helen Wheels -the speedy friend of ben is explored #Alan Albright -the heatblast kid is explored #Jimmy Jones - the kid with a pet pig's career is explored #Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko and Amanda Highborn - the slacker and his friends are explored #Geraldine Mouse -jerry mouse's sister is explored #Blaineley -the snooty girl from total drama is explored #Ahsoka Tano - anakin skywalker's aprrentice is explored #League of Freedom -the league of heroes from supermansion are explores as well as cooch many scandals #The Vindicators -the heroes from rick and morty are explored as well as several of they're deaths #Stoked -the cast of stoke are explored #El Tigre -the spanish hero of miracle city deciding if he wants to be good or bad is explored #Team Galaxy -the team traveling through space is explored #The Amazing Spiez! -the spinoffs to totally spies are explored #Captain Snerdley - the captain of the galaxy goof up's are explored #General Blowhard -the supervisor of captain snerdly is explored #Drippy -droopy's son is explored #Robyn Starling -the little girl from the tom and jerry movie is explored #Toodles Galore -tom cat's girlfriend is explored #Tuffy -jerry's little nephew aka nibbles is explored #Tyke Bulldog -the son of spike the bulldog is explored #Quacker -the supposed copycat of yakky doodle from tom and jerry is explored #Donna Duck - donald's first girlfriend is explored #Pizza Boy - the crazy murderous pizza delivery man is explored as well as his many murderous scandals and his life in prison #Sally Acorn - sonic's former girlfriend's career is explored #Tumbleweed Tex - the cowboy who went to school's short lived career is explored #Max Goof - goofy's son's career is explored #Christopher Robin - the human friend of winnie the pooh is explored as well as the inspiration for the new movie of the same name #Kessie - the little blue bird raised by rabbit's career is explored #Darby - the second human from my friends tigger & pooh's career is explored in the series finale Category:Crossovers